The Ways of the World
by love in blackandwhite
Summary: A love story of wacked out proportions...Complete!
1. Unrequited

Chapter 1

Unrequited

She stared at the full moon above her and her mind was overthrown with memories that she had been struggling to hold back. Tears slowly began to form in her eyes as she looked towards her home.

She didn't want to see him. She knew that the woman he loved had broken his heart and she couldn't help but think he deserved it. She couldn't help but love him anyway. Maybe now he would understand how she had felt when she saw him with her that day and he told her that he couldn't remember their promise.

She knew he did. She knew he was lying. But all she could do was turn to him, tears stinging her eyes, and slap him. While glaring daggers at him she had wished his comrades the best and had left. She was done with him.

Then he came back with his comrades all injured and wanted her help. He was rejected for the last time. His love had had yelled at him to get lost. It was a one-sided love and she was the only one who seemed to realize it. He had cried over her, his hopeless love. But his tears could never compare to the ones that she had cried over him.

Then she saw him, he wasn't far away. He was crying, again. Then he turned to her.

* * *

_So what exactly is going on? Well if I get three reviews I shall continue...It can't be too hard to push that purple button and write I HATE THIS or I LOVE THIS. I promise as soon as I get three reviews or more I will continue...I will also answer reviews but at the end of each chapter. The next chapter will be at least three pages. If I am to continue...that is..._

_Siren..._


	2. A Dirty Angel

"Ayame" His voice was soft but it cut through her like an icy knife.

She turned to him, her face still streaked with tears. She looked up towards him. He, who had lied to her, played with her. She wanted so badly to hate him. But, as she looked at him she just couldn't, but damn it she could try.

"What do you want, I helped your friends, what else could I possibly do?"

By the time she had finished she was yelling. She didn't have the emotional strength to deal with it.

"I remember"

She couldn't believe it, but she could, she did.

"I know"

He looked taken back, and shocked. She took advantage of his silence and left before he actually saw her cry over him. She walked away with her back to him. There was no way in hell he was gonna see her cry. Then he said the one thing that cut her down and broke her into tiny bits.

"Ayame, I'm sorry"

Her brain froze. She stopped walking she just stood there, frozen. The butterflies in her stomach felt like a rock had been dropped on them. She turned to him, fire in her brilliant emerald eyes.

"Sorry, such a simple word, why does everyone think it will help me. That by saying sorry it somehow fixes everything. I heard it about you, my grandfather, my life, I don't want pity."

She couldn't look at him anymore, she was too close too tears.

" I'm going home"

As she ran away she whispered the truth, sharing it with the wind, her only friend.

She took a heaving breath

"I don't want pity, I want you."

* * *

Koga knew it was his fault she was miserable. He couldn't take his wolves to Kagome and dog shit though. He couldn't face her, was that how Ayame felt about him? He remembered that night almost three years ago.

* * *

He smiled, though the small wolf-demon on his back couldn't see it.

"Your enticing Ayame, I promise that when the lunar rainbow shines again I will make you my mate."

She looked at him in shock. Surely he didn't mean it she was only twelve and he fifteen.

"Do you promise Koga-kun?"

He put her down in front of him and kneeled. He put his now bruised right hand on his armor under which was his heart.

"With all my heart"

* * *

'I don't see why she's so angry at me, women.'

(A/N typical guy -.-;)

* * *

As Ayame ran through the darkness she knew that there was only one place she could go that Koga would not look for her, if he even cared enough to. She sped off as fast as she could towards Kagome's camp, desperate for help. She arrived some time later hot and out of breath. She collapsed next to the fire before anyone even noticed her. Then Kagome turned towards her.

"Ayame"

That caught Sango's attention as well.

"Oh my god, she must have run all this way."

Ayame slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by two very worried faces hovering over her. She leapt up.

"Kagome I need to talk to you it's important, it's about Koga."

"Ayame wha-"

But before Kagome could finish Inuyasha cut in.

"What did that stupid wolf do this time?"

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled. "You insensitive jerk."

"No, leave it Kagome I really need to talk to you."

Ayame walked over towards a small clearing nearby, she motioned for Kagome to follow her. Once they were alone she turned to Kagome, obviously struggling to hold back tears.

"Your the only one he ever loved and I just needed to talk to you"

"What is it Ayame"

"He's back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he and his wolves got in a fight with a bunch of small demons and they needed healing but they didn't go to you because you told him the truth and he's well, I guess sad. So I know he won't follow me, and he can't face you"

"And..."

"I can't face him Kagome, after all the things he did, the lies, the fights, I...I still love him, I can't get over him. I want to be free of him, but I can't let go. He's all I have left and I hate him for it."

Kagome stood there for a minute obviously in deep thought.

"I wish I could help you Ayame, but I don't know, maybe you should give him a chance, who knows."

Ayame stood there a moment before speaking.

"Well, thanks anyway Kagome, do you have any soap so that I can wash my outfit, and a change of clothes?"

"Yea sure come with me"

When they reached camp Kagome handed her a change of clothes and some soap.

"I'll get them back soon. I'll wash up here and return after, if that's O.K."

"I think" She paused "Sango is Miroku asleep"

Sango kicked him. He just rolled over and drooled.

"yep"

"Then go ahead Ayame"

Ayame proceeded to take a bath and wash her clothes. It felt so good to be clean. She then changed into her loaned clothes. It was a warm night so Kagome had given her a tank top and a knee length skirt. They were white. She walked back towards Kagome.

"I'm sorry but these could get pretty dirty."

"Thats alright, just keep them, they don't fit me very well anyway."

"Thank you Kagome"

With that she waved goodbye to a now daydreaming Sango, a tired looking Inuyasha, a sympathetic Kagome, and a monk who looked like he had lost consciousness a while ago.

* * *

Then she was gone into the night. She was concentrating on the beauty of the night. It was abnormally pretty tonight. She looked up at the full moon, it was closer than usual. She didn't care, she thought it looked romantic. Then thoughts of Koga forced themselves to the front of her mind. She didn't have any tears left so she just pushed on.

When she finally arrived at her own cave she collapsed on her bed. She was too exhausted to do anything but fall asleep. As she lay they she looked and felt like a dirty angel that had lost its way and almost all of its hope. Her dreams were no better.

She awoke the next morning angry. She however didn't show it. When she needed to she could hide her emotions well. Then one of the other white wolves came in while she was still sprawled face down on her bed.

"Ayame. Are you awake?"

She sighed

"Yes what is it Katane?"

"Koga's wolves are waiting for you"

She looked up at her with a seriously pissed off look on her face.

"Why?"

Katane visibly cringed.

"Well they thought it would be polite to wait for you."

"God, is he just trying to piss me off"

"What?"

"Nothing go inform them I'll be out in a minute."

"Yes, lady Ayame."

" Oh and Katane."

"Yes Milady?"

"It's Ayame, O.K.?"

"Yes mi-Ayame."

"Good"

She got off her bed. She knew her clothes weren't dry yet so she would have to see them wearing her dirty white outfit.

'Great, that's impressive...well...whatever.'

She got up and straightened up a bit then she walked out and headed for the main cave. She was still tired and a little groggy. When she arrived the only people there were Ginta, Hikkaku, and the last person she wanted to see, Koga.

"You smell like Kagome. When did you go there?"

" She's my friend, Koga, and I have every right to visit her whenever I want to"

She was getting angry again.

"You have my blessing go forth"

"Well" Ginta steeped forward

"yeah?"

"We were wondering if we could stay here for a while longer."

"Why?"

"We haven't been here in a while, we thought it would be O.K. if we stayed for a week or two"

'I don't want them here, especially Koga. But we could use the extra protection.'

"Fine, whatever."

She went back into her room. She need time alone since she had been denied it last night.

As soon as she arrived she came in contact with the last last last person she wanted to see.

* * *

I give you one guess who it is and if you don't get it then your pretty dumb. Loves

Review answers

Chibi- thanxies extra cookies to you XD

WolfGurl24 –the reason he is crying is cause I see him as a lot like inuyasha in the fact that he puts up a barrier but he's really got a soft side. And he does feel.

Mistress Blu- I am so glad

Now I want 4 reviews before the next chappy...please...just push go and write what you think...

Loves

Siren...

Disclaimer I own nothing


	3. Decisions and Death

Chapter 3

Decisions with death

_

* * *

Baby set me free_

_From this misery_

_I can't take it_

_No more_

"What do you want."

"You didn't answer my question"

"What question?"

"What were you doing with Kagome"

She couldn't believe her ears. He was talking about Kagome, and to her no less.

"How can you ask me that? That is the last thing I want to talk about. God knows you can just ask her yourself."

"Ayame, I jus-"

"Leave Koga"

"I"

"NOW"

She was, once again, on the verge of tears and sick of dealing with this love triangle. He left the room feeling like crap.

'God I was gonna tell her I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, why did I talk about Kagome?'

'You panicked, if you know what's good for you you'll talk to her.'

'I can't right now, she's too upset I'll try again tonight.'

_Since you ran away_

_Nothings been the same_

_Don't know what I'm living for_

* * *

Ayame wanted to leave to go to the one place she knew she could be alone, and she had every intention to. Just as she was going to leave she began to feel woozy for some reason, she barely had enough strength to stumble to her bead. She collapsed upon it and was asleep within seconds. 

When she next awoke it was dark. She was still mad as hell and needed to vent. She decided to try to sneak out. It was hard to see in her cave but she found her way to the side exit. She hadn't even noticed that a certain wolf prince had decided to follow her.

She climbed to the top of a hill that overlooked her territory and sat down and dangled her legs into the small creek that was a run off from a nearby stream. The water was cool and brisk. Somehow she was still groggy. Then what had happened earlier forced it self into her thoughts.

_Here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Until your back here baby_

_Miss you, want you, need you so_

She thought she saw movement near her. She looked to her left to see a small black bird with fanned wings. It was beautiful. It was a sad sort of beauty.

"Will you listen to my sorrows little bird?"

As if to respond the little bird let out a chirp.

"What's wrong with me do you think?"

The little bird just cocked its head at her.

"Look at me talking to a bird. It's kind of sad. You're really the only friend I have. I'll bet you didn't know that."

She paused and lookedup towards the now star bespeckled night sky.

_There's a feeling inside _

_That I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't_

_Let you go_

"It's so funny" she turned to the now jumpy bird "Koga has done every possible thing to make it natural that I would hate him but..." She looked around " Keep this between us O.K.?"

The bird stopped jumping and looked at her

" I still love him, even after all the things he's done. I just can't hate him. It's funny, no?"

The little bird hopped up and flew away.

"So your sick of me too?"

'What a sweet natured bird I'm not surprised that my troubles in love hold no interest to it.'

_So I told you lies_

_Even made you cry_

I was so wrong

* * *

Her words may not have held any interest to the bird but they held quite a bit of interest to a very befuddled wolf prince nearby. 

'No. What did she say? I can't have heard her correctly'

'Oh, would you get off it and go to her'

'But I...'

'GO!'

'Its a shame I can't kill you'

'Yeah, you know you love me'

He got up and made a move to walk towards her. She was sitting with her knees against her, her head in her hands. She wasn't crying she just looked tired. As she stood up she swayed slightly. Koga knowing full well that she could be seriously sick ran towards her.

"Ayame" He cried out towards her now falling body.

As he spoke she turned her head towards him, a glazed look in her eyes, a small sort of painedsmile gracing her lips.

"Koga" her voice was barely there.

_Girl I promise you _

_Now my love is true_

_This is where my heart belongs_

He grabbed her just before her body fell limp against the ground.

"Ayame"

He was worried. She had slept a lot that day, it wasn't like her to be lazy.

"Ayame" He began lightly shaking her "Wake up"

"Wake up damn it!"

_Cause here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Until your back here_

_Miss you, want you, need you so_

_Until your back here_

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

_And I wonder_

_Are you thinking of me, cause I'm thinking of you_

_And I wonder_

_Are you ever coming back in my life_

He needed help. Something was seriously wrong with Ayame. He rushed back to the cave as fast as his legs would take him. When he arrived he immediately took to seeking out Katane.

"Katane, Ayame's injured, help now come"

Katane noted the obvious distress in his features.

"Yes of course Milord."

_Cause here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Until your back here_

_Miss you, want you, need you so_

_Until your back here_

_There's a feeling inside_

_I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't _

_Let you go_

"Oh my god" Katane gasped at the sight of her princess.

"We must get her to a healer, immediately"

"Why what's wrong with her"

Koga seriously sounded scared.

"She's dying Koga"

Katane was acting like it was normal.

"What do you mean, she's fifteen, she's way too young to die."

"First we need to find a healer. Maybe they will be able to explain it better"

'She can't be dying, what the hell is going on?'

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Is she gonna die? What does this have to do with Koga? What the hell IS going on?

Preview :

"What do you mean THIS is MY fault!" he said gesturing madly towards Ayame.

"I mean if it weren't for you she'd still be O.K." She was getting irritated

"I didn't do anything"

"On the contrary Koga, you did everything."

She sent him a death glare that would stop even Sesshomaru in his tracks.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o 

Oooooh what did he do...stay tuned...

Razy Black Siren hehehe all my names are from the same show...I'll tell you which next chappy

smile oooh cookies to my reviewers...you don't have to its really your choice...I'll still update XD...I just wanted a certain number for the first chapters so I knew it was doing Ok now I'll update whether or not you review, it's your choice

oh disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or 'back here' but I do own Katane and Black Hayate – the birdy so hahahahahahaha damn spineless lawyers...take that! Lol I don't own Black Hayate's name that's the property of the show from which my name came, hahahahahahahaahahahahah...what show...nxt chappy...your welcome to guess...


	4. Poisoned Words and Strong Connections

Chapter 4

Poisoned Words and a Strong Connection

He picked up Ayame and went as fast as he could towards the mutt's scent. He really didn't want to see Kagome, or dog shit either, but he knew that they had the best medical supplies around. He had to stop every so often so Katane could catch up. He didn't want to waste any time in getting her help. That would mean that he would have to be a leader of his own group and hers and he did not want to have to do that. After about ten minutes he had found them. However when he burst through the bushes at him it did not look like he was a very welcome sight.

"I thought I smelled something nasty nearby"

"Inuyasha" Kagome was not in the mood, she had just noticed who he was carrying and who was behind him."This is not the time."

Then she turned to Koga.

"What happened to Ayame?"

"I'm not sure, she slept all day today and then when she woke up she went to the cliff that overlooks her territory and she sat down for a little while and then when she got back up she just sort of swayed and fell. Katane says she's dying, she didn't get to explain."

He thrust Ayame at Kagome.

"Help her"

He sounded serious. Kagome motioned for Sango to help her. Shippou and Kirara followed them too. Koga tried to but Miroku put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should probably stay here."

"Yeah, probably." He sat down near the fire they had built.

Inuyasha was glaring at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"So what did you do to her, asshole?"

He looked over at Inuyasha, anger obvious in his face.

"Nothing"

* * *

Kagome was leaning over the now extremely shallow breathing Ayame.

"Her body has shut down completely, but why?"

Sango looked at her.

" She might be sick or..."

Kagome stopped she knew what was wrong, however she couldn't fix it, only time and care could.

"Or what Kagome?"

Sango looked interested.

"She was depressed, she got so depressed that she just lost the will to live, her brain is slowly shutting itself down, if somebody doesn't pull her out she'll die."

"Kagome, what's depression?" It was Shippou

"Well when someone has a very serious emotional upheaval or one too many traumatic events happen, they can fall into depression, it usually never gets this bad, this is the first time I've seen anyone almost die. And I bet I can tell you why too."

Sango knew why, Shippou obviously didn't.

"Why, Kagome?"

"Well her grandfather died, she was landed with the whole tribe and then Koga came to her and required her help cause he couldn't face me, and probably just made it worse for her, and Sango and I are the closest things she has to friends. It's actually not surprising, but it is worrisome."

'This is probably Koga's fault...'

Then she noticed a flash of black nearby and saw something land on Ayame. She looked down it was a little black bird with fanned wings, it had a sad sort of beauty about it. Ayame stirred, her eyes just barely cracked open, before she fell back into her sleep she heard her mutter out what she could only guess was what she named the bird.

"Black Hayate" She made a move to pet it, but she didn't have the strength and her hand fell limp against her once more.

"Ayame"

Sango had finally spoken.

She turned to Kagome.

"She woke up"

"This bird must be connected to her somehow, it must be the reason she hasn't died yet. So if the bird dies and she has not awoken, my guess is she will die. We have to keep the bird safe and help her, but first we need to tell the guys."

The girls, Shippou and Kirara walked back to the campsite and sat down. They laid Ayame on Kagome's sleeping bag.

"We can't help her."

Koga stared at her like she was crazy. Katane looked like she was close to tears.

"What do you mean you can't help her."

"You were the cause Koga so your the one who has to fix it."

"What do you mean THIS is MY fault!" he said gesturing madly towards Ayame.

"I mean if it weren't for you she'd still be O.K." She was getting irritated

"I didn't do anything"

"On the contrary Koga, you did everything."

She sent him a death glare that would stop even Sesshomaru in his tracks.

Miroku interrupted before chaos ensued and everyone ended up dead.

"What's wrong with her?"

Kagome proceeded to explain.

"Well her grandfather died, she was landed with the whole tribe and then Koga came to her and required her help, and probably just made it worse for her, and Sango and I are the closest things she has to friends. It's actually not surprising, but it is worrisome, she would be dead already if it weren't for this little guy."

She gestured to the little black bird which had once again landed on Ayame.

"She woke up for a few seconds when he first arrived, she managed to get out what I assume was her name."

"And..." Katane had spoken.

"Her name is Black Hayate, our guess is if any harm comes to the bird and it dies while she is still asleep she will die. She seems to have a spiritual connection with the bird."

Koga looked like he had been hit on the head. Katane looked extremely pale.

"So she's gonna die?"

"Not necessarily."

"But it's a good possibility."

Kagome looked at Koga

"I'm so sorry"

Then he remembered what Ayame had told him when he had said the exact same thing.

_

* * *

"Sorry, such a simple word, why does everyone think it will help me. That by saying sorry it somehow fixes everything. I heard it about you, my grandfather, my life, I don't want pity."_

* * *

'This really is my fault. Well I can't leave her in this condition.'

"Katane and I will take her back home."

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango nodded, Inuyasha didn't do anything but there was a small bit of pity in his stare.

Then Koga left. It was the same routine as when he had first brought her. When they arrived back he placed her on her bed and went to find Ginta and Hakkaku.

* * *

It is the end of another long awaited...or not chapter...Reviews are appreciated but not required...

Loves Siren

Oh yeah Disclaimer: I only own the plot...

The name from yesterday were all from Full Metal Alchemist...

Razy is Hawkeye's first name

Black is short for Black Hayate who is Hawkeye's dog

Siren is the thief from one of the first episodes...


	5. Black Hayate

Chapter 5

Black Hayate

When Koga found Ginta and Hakkaku he was quick to explain what had happened to Ayame. Though he was good at hiding his emotions with arrogance Ginta and Hakaku could tell when he was trying to cover them up. They had known him long enough to be able to tell, and right now, though as usual he acted arrogant and unworried, he was in fact scared for Ayame's health, even though he would never admit it. Ginta voiced his opinion.

"Why don't you go and make sure she's O.K.?"

"Feh, she's not worth the time right now, she'll be fine." He was lying.

"Well you may not care for her well being but she is a fellow leader you owe her that much, right"

He looked at them, not bothering to hide the regret he was feeling.

"Not now."

They knew better than to fight with him now. Ginta waited until he left before turning to Hakkaku.

"We should at least pay our respects."

Hakkaku only nodded, he didn't feel like talking.

* * *

They made their way towards Ayame's cave avoiding waking anyone. It was very late, (about 3:00 AM) and they wanted to avoid questions, they had a feeling no one else knew of what had happened. They entered quietly. They went and stood next to her bed. She looked very solemn, exactly the opposite of her normal composition. It was eerie for them to see her without her customary bubbly smile and happy face. All of a sudden Hakkaku noticed something.

"There's a bird on her stomach"

Ginta noticed it too.

"She really doesn't deserve the pain that Koga puts her through. Do you think he even knows about all the pain he puts her through."

"Probably not, but thenKoga has never been super observant."

Ginta let out a yawn.

'I'm kind of sleepy. Thats weird, then again I haven't slept in a few days so I guess I'm off to bed' Ginta waved goodbye to his friend and left him there. He looked down at Ayame, even in sleep she looked miserable.

"Ayame, before you give up, you need to know that Koga really does care about you, he's just arrogant. It's kind of his personality, but he's really worried about you. He'll never admit it, but he is." Then with a sigh Hakkaku left her alone.

* * *

It was really dark and cold. Ayame shivered. 'Where am I?' Then she heard voices echoing about her. It was Ginta and Hakkaku.

"She really doesn't deserve the pain that Koga puts her through. Do you think he even knows about all the pain he puts her through."

"Probably not, but then Koga has never been super observant."

Then there was a really long silence and she heard Hakkaku.

"Ayame, before you give up, you need to know that Koga really does care about you, he's just arrogant. It's kind of his personality, but he's really worried about you. He'll never admit it, but he is."

* * *

'Maybe they are right, but is that all I have to live for? A simple hope?' She felt something land on her shoulder.

"Black Hayate?"

The bird acted as though nothing had happened. It began to sing. It was a beautiful song, but so sad, like the world was about to end.

She flew off of her shoulder. The bird was glowing now but it didn't seem to bein pain, it was changing. It slowly became a woman with raven hair and golden eyes. She began to sing a songAyame had never heard before but somehow felt like she knew. She had a wonderful voice.

She was wearing a black Kimono with golden embroidery that shimmered with every note. She was somehow familiar to Ayame.

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self-satisfied_

_I don't need you_

_I've got to break free_

_God knows_

_God knows I want to break free_

She looked behind the mysterious woman and noticed the sun was rising.

'What in the seven hells is going on'

* * *

Koga was trying to focus on finding a demon to take his regret out on, but Ayame kept popping into the front of his mind.

_I've fallen in love_

_I've fallen in love_

_For the first time_

_And this time I know_

_It's for real_

_I've fallen in love_

_Yeah_

_God knows_

_God knows I've fallen in love_

_It's strange but it's true_

_I can't get over the way you love me like you do_

Damn he just couldn't free her from his mind.

* * *

Ayame couldn't help but stare. She was so familiar.

"Who are you"

Instead of replying the woman just smiled at her. Almost as if to say, you'll see. The sunrise was close to it's finish and Ayame was in total awe and confusion. Who was this woman.

_But I have to be sure when I walk out the door_

_Oh how I want to be free_

_Oh how I want to be free_

_Oh how I want to break free_

_But life still goes on_

So familiar...

* * *

Koga just couldn't push her out of his mind.

'What if she dies, can I handle that on my mind, how is this even my damn fault'

'She loves me and I just couldn't leave her alone'

'What do I do. I know I made her a promise, but do I love her?'

"I can't just be with her out of pity, she would hate me, I know she doesn't want that, does she?"

'Great now I'm talking to myself, this love thing is way more complicated than it's worth.'

_I can't get used to_

_Living without you_

_By my side_

_I don't want to live alone_

_God knows_

'I need to go back Ginta and Hakkaku will be worried, look for me and get killed.'

* * *

Was this woman Black Hayate? Then why did she look so familiar. Why was no one else around and how come her memory was so blank.

'I saw Koga running towards me, I was falling'

Then it was black, then she had seen Black Hayate and then it all went dark again and then she had heard Ginta and Hakkaku. They said something about Koga being worried about her but where was he? She turned to the still singing woman.

"Black Hayate?"

The woman just slightly nodded her head.

"But, how?"

The woman shook her head now, a content smile still on her lips.

"I need to break out of this place I need to help my people."

_Got to make it on my own_

_So baby can't you see_

_I've got to break free_

_I've got to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

Then she just stopped singing. Ayame gave her a puzzled look.

"I need out"

The strange woman pointed towards the horizon. Just as she was about to leave she remembered something.

"Black Hayate, who are you?"

The woman simply smiled and slowly walked over to the befuddled princess. She placed her hand on Ayame's forehead. Immediately a calming sensation came over her.

"Your, your my emotions aren't you? You're the manifestation of my emotions."

The woman once more smiled and nodded. She gestured towards the horizon.

"But"

She put a finger to her lips. She once more gestured towards the horizon. Ayame just sort of stood there for a moment before running in the direction of the rising sun. Then she felt her body yanked from sleep. She awoke to a bird's song and angry voices just outside her cave where she now lay in her bed.

'How did I get here, and what's going on outside'

She stepped towards the entrance and stopped in her tracks.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Requests? Flames? There's a button just waiting for you...


	6. Simple and Clean

Chapter 6

_Simple and Clean_

_This Chapter isDedicated to Nevaeh Azalea my most loyalest reviewer..._

* * *

She could hear the people clearly now. It was Koga and Katane. She was just outside their line of view.

"Let me in"

"No one is allowed in without her consent, and right now she isn't exactly in the position to allow you that, surely you can wait until she wakes up to say whatever it is that you need to say"

"You heard Kagome, this is my fault"

"Yes it is and if you go in there you'll probably make it worse."

"You let Ginta and Hakkaku in."

"They were there to pay their respects"

"Who says I'm not!"

"Look if you really care about her, you'll leave her alone!"

"Care about her who says I care about her, I just don't want to be responsible for her death"

"Oh, come off it, you know you want her to live, she's the last thing you have left"

"No...I have Ginta and Hakkaku"

"Koga, you act all tough and arrogant, but deep down your just as worried about her as she is about you all the time"

"What are you talking about wench"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, you insensitive jerk"

"You mongrel! How dare you speak to me like that! I can't ask her, because she's in there on the verge of death and you won't let me see her"

"God why does she even care about you"

Before Koga could reply Ayame and stepped into view. She looked from Katane, who had lost all color in her face in a matter of seconds, to Koga, who, once more, looked like he had been hit over the head with a two by four.

"I'm leaving, now"

It looked like they were trying to speak.

"You were asleep"

Was that what this was about.

"Yes, I know, and I had the weirdest dream."

Koga looked like he had eaten something rotten.

"You shouldn't be awake."

"Why thank you, Koga, I'll try to remember not to wake up next time." She glared at him

"I'm going to the hot springs Katane."

Katane just barely nodded, unable to find her voice.

* * *

She left. She didn't want to have to hear Koga or anyone else talk to her. As she was on her way Black Hayate flew beside her.

"Why hello...I guess I owe my amazing recovery to you?"

The bird just continued on next to her. She sighed and continued on walking. She really didn't know why she woke up. Probably because she knew her people still needed her.

'Who knows why I'm O.K.'

She knew she wasn't supposed to be alive, but who was she to question her life. She quickly reached the hot spring. Once she got there she didn't really feel like a bath.

'I only feel dirty on the inside, like I've done something horrible.'

She knew it was a bad idea to get her armor and clothes wet, but she didn't care. She took her hair out, took a deep breath and jumped in. She came up laughing, she didn't know why she was laughing, she just...was. She heard Hayate start to sing and looked over at her. Then she noticed. Black Hayate wasn't exactly black anymore. She had turned a silver color. Almost as though she had...taken a bath. That's when Ayame noticed that she didn't feel dirty anymore.

'This is really odd'

She got out. The cold air bit at her exposed skin and her clothes clung to her.

"Come on Hayate. Let's go hunting shall we?"

The small bird let out a chirp of consent. Then she was off. She could smell bear nearby. It wasn't long until she found it. She made quick work of it. She had learned how to hunt as a young child, and she had become a very skilled hunter. Leaving behind inedible parts and such she began to make her way back.

* * *

Everyone was running around. She walked towards them and almost as if stunned they all froze. Katane walked forward.

"Where were you? You smell like blood."

"I went hunting, I brought back bear." She handed the bear meat to one of the nearby wolf demons. He looked unsure of what to do with it. She turned to him.

"That can be dinner" He just sort of nodded and slowly made his way towards the back of the cave.

"You just woke up from a life threatening illness, you shouldn't be out, you said you were going to the Hot Springs."

"I did, and then I went hunting, O.K.?"

Katane just stood there. She was obviously considering scolding her but refrained.

"You are my adviser, Katane, please let me make my own decisions."

"There will be a feast for dinner, I advise you to dress up a little," She said putting extra emphasis on the word advise.

Ayame turned to walk into her cave, rolling her eyes when she had her back to Katane.

'She's turning into my mother'

She walked into her cave. She knew Katane was right about dressing up. Not that she owned many very pretty things. She walked over to the back wall and looked in the small alcove there.

"Well there's always my mother's dress, but that's supposed to be for my mating celebration."

She examined it.

"Well it doesn't look like I'm gonna be getting mated at this point, why not."

She took it out and looked at it in the lowering sunlight. It was beautiful. It was a deep green with golden embroidery. She knew what the feast was for. Koga's wolves would be leaving in two days time. It was also because she had awoken.

She slipped into it and sat down on her bed, waiting for Katane to fetch her. Just as the sun had disappeared Katane came in toget her. She immediately frowned at her outfit.

"Ayame, that dress is for..."

Ayame cut her off.

"Something that is never going to happen"

Katane knew she couldn't do anything so she just scowled and led the way out. When Ayame made her way out and sat down she didn't pay attention to the scowls that graced many of her tribe member's features.

Her tribe knew what the Kimono was for. Koga's didn't though. So they remained unperturbed. Her people stopped when she sent a quick glare towards them. She had her own reasons for wearing this Kimono.

After dinner some people were dancing, some were socializing, and a few hopeful girls were waiting to be asked to dance. She just shook her head at them. Yet she envied them. They didn't have their futures pre-arranged for them.

'From now on neither do I, I can sit with them, I am available and I'll enjoy myself at least for tonight, screw Koga, I'll deal with him some other time'

And with that thought she went over to the girls on the side.

"Why don't you ask one of them to dance?"

"But milady, aren't they supposed to ask us?"

"Screw it, and it's Ayame." She smiled at them and shrugged.

"You only live once" They smiled back.

Then she watched as slowly, one by one they all went to ask different boys to dance. She leaned against the now vacant wall and a smirk laced her lips that would have made Koga extremely proud. Speaking of arrogant liars, our favorite wolf prince was nearby talking...ahem...I mean bragging to Ginta, Hakkaku, and a few others that were from her tribe. She didn't notice him walk over to her. However when he reached her, she addressed him without even glancing at him.

"What do you need, Koga? I'm playing match-maker"

"What about you?"

She broke away from watching one of the more self-conscious girls that had taken some extra urging from her to go talk to the guy she now accompanied. She looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"What about you?"

'Oh, so that's what he means.'

"I gave up on trying that a while ago," she said turning back towards the happily dancing couples.

"Well do you think you can help me?"

That pig he was talking about another woman to her, but she refused to show her anger and decided that she should at least help him. He had helped her a few times so she owed him a little help.

"Sure, who do you have your eye on"

She turned to him. He had his trademark smirk on.

"Well that's the thing, she's not out there"

"Well then where is she?"

"She's playing match-maker."

She turned to the dancing people again. A slight blush arising on her cheeks.

"I don't think I can help you with that."

"Oh that's a shame, I'd hate to have to make her."

He was smirking again; she didn't even have to look at him to be able to tell.

" I suppose if you're that desperate I could convince her to."

"Oh thank you so much for all of your help"

He turned to her.

"Shall we?"

"I suppose"

She knew he was just being polite, but at least it was she and not Kagome. Of course here she was dancing with the guy she had vowed she wouldn't think about tonight. Then she noticed that Koga was talking to her.

"Ayame"

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Do you want me to keep our promise?"

He was serious, he wasn't smirking or even smiling, his face was set. She looked at him just as firmly.

"No"

He stared at her for a moment.

"I don't want you to mate with me just because you told me you would. I couldn't live like that. If you don't love someone you don't mate with him or her. That happened to my parents and I'll be damned if it happens to me. If you don't love me, you shouldn't mate with me, Koga. It's out of my hands.We can make an alliance some other way."

She pushed him away from her. She didn't want to hear his response because with it came certain heartbreak. She began to walk away when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She didn't even turn to him. She just pushed his hand off.

"Don't"

She was sick of the festivities. She retired to her room.

* * *

'I could have enjoyed myself, but no, I had to give into him'

She sat down on her bed. Hayate flew in and landed next to her. She was still as silver as that morning.

She was so distracted by Hayate she didn't notice Koga walk in. He went over to her as she cooed at the bird and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You didn't let me finish."

"What if I didn't want you to."

"What if I don't give you the answer you expect."

"For all you know I could have been expecting you to say that you were pregnant"

"I'm a guy."

"I know"

He shook his head trying to regain focus.

"That's not what I meant."

"So"

"So please let me finish"

"I don't..."

He placed a hand over her mouth.

"What if you do?"

She glared at him, then cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe you aren't the same as I remember? Maybe I do love you."

Her eyes got really wide and she just stared at him. He removed his hand. She stood up and glared at him. This had to be a trick.

"I think your a pig for playing with my emotions like you a..."

He pulled her into a tight embrace without warning.

"Who says I'm lying?"

* * *

What the hell is up with Koga? Could it be Luvs? Who knows...oh yea...me...lol I am soooo evil...well now I shall do some stuff I didn't last chapter cause I wanted it to be dramatic...ok I cant update for a week...family reunion...EVIL...possibly even eviler than me...lol

Disclaimer; I don't own queen's 'break free' or inuyasha...

Now I wanted to point out another very skilled author and recommend her story

**Nevaeh Azalea**

Check out her stories if you're a Koga Ayame fan then you will absolutely love her fan fiction stories...she is also one of my most loyalest reviewers...Her story is called...

**Second Chances**

It's really really good, if you like mine, you'll fall in love with hers...

Well byes...and great job! Reviews are appreciated, but not required...

Love you all and thanx for the reviews

Siren...


	7. Blissful Darkness

Chapter 7

Blissful Darkness

* * *

Ayame was at a loss for words. Her inner self was waging the war of the century.

"he broke his promise"

"he says he loves me"

"I don't know that"

"That's what it sounds like"

"What do I say"

"Well I should say something."

However she couldn't find her voice, she was too comfortable, she was too happy.

'No I can't just give in like this, not after all the shit he pulled'

She pushed him away.

"Koga why are you doing this"

He looked kind of startled when she pushed him away. He opened his mouth and the worst thing he could have possibly said came out.

"I thought thats what you wanted."

She just stared at him.

'He did not just say that, he didn't, there is no way he just said that'

She didn't notice that Hayate had landed on her shoulder. She just continued to stare at him. He began to slap himself mentally.

'shit shit SHIT...'

"Koga" she paused, her voice sounded strained.

"You are to go out and enjoy the rest of the festivities, but do not dare approach me, I will not allow you the luxury of conversation from this point on tonight. I will no longer hold you to your fruitless promise, I urge you, go out and find a woman you DO want to mate with. Leave me be."

She turned on him and walked out of her part of the cave. The air seemed cooler to her. She looked around at all the happily dancing couples.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

She kept on walking, ignoring the stares that were accumulating on her. She hadn't noticed that her hair had fallen out of its usual pigtails. It was framing her now sullen face, she looked like a banshee. She wasn't crying, she wasn't frowning, her face was completely passive. On her left hand stood a little silver bird. It was completely silent it didn't move. She didn't know where she was going or why, she just knew that she wasn't supposed to be there.

She walked like a newly married woman walks down the aisle, she was going at the same pace at least. She didn't look at the onlookers, she just kept walking, out of the main cave, past the waterfall, and into the woods. Sure they were demon infested, but she didn't care if she died, it was sounding like a better option every day.

She was about to stop and find a place to sleep for the night when she heard familiar voices nearby. She stopped and listened.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou stop."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I smell Koga, he's approaching fast"

"I can sense his two remaining jewel shards, too"

"Great, I was in the mood for a fight."

"Inuyasha, it could be important, lets at least see what he has to say."

"feh. Fine, but if he lays a finger on you..."

"He won't"

"You don't know that, Kagome, remember, he thinks your his mate"

"No he doesn't, remember, I showed him my neck."

"Feh"

"Inuyasha, the only reason he would come to see us is for healing supplies...or..."

She began to whisper but Ayame could hear her clearly.

"About Ayame"

"What do you mean"

"She might have died, if thats what happened then he really won't have anything left, don't play stupid Inuyasha, we both know he loves her, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Yeah but if she died, why would we care?"

"Inuyasha, you can be so insensitive, she is one of my friends."

"I know but..."

Inuyasha didn't get to finish because Koga had arrived.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

"Why hello Koga" Kagome was trying to be polite. Inuyasha was more interested in skipping the formalities.

"What did you want, wolf?"

"Well..." He faltered and Kagome cut in.

"Oh it is Ayame, I knew it, I told you Inuyasha. Ayame is dead, she died didn't she, Koga, oh I'm so sorry."

"Ayame, is fine, she just ran away."

"I thought she was asleep."

"She was, she woke up this morning, but well we got into a fight and she ran away."

"Wow, I never thought it was possible, but you Koga really are a loser"

"What are you talking about, dog shit?"

"Come on, Koga, you can't even tell a woman when your hopelessly in love with her, instead you think it's way better to fight with her. Your pathetic"

"What makes you say that I'm in love with Ayame, besides you act like that with Kagome."

Kagome held in her giggle. Inuyasha glared at him.

"You are really pushing your luck wolf, what do you need with us."

"I thought she might go to Kagome, she is her only friend besides the bird. She knows it would be hard for me to come talk to her as well."

"Well it can't have been too hard, I mean you did show up"

"It was a lot harder than you might think"

"Well she's not here"

"It's just, her scent is all over this place."

"So she's nearby, go find her then, but leave us alone"

"Shut up dog shit, if she doesn't want to be found she won't be, she's a lot smarter than you think"

"Well then you had better start looking."

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

From what she heard they continued talking but she needed to leave before he really did find her. She needed to bathe and get rid of as much of her scent as she could, there was no water nearby so she would have to get as far away as she could. So for the second time that night she ran away.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

She ran for what seemed like hours before she came upon a small village. She somehow managed to get a bundle of ragged clothes. As much as she didn't want to she needed to get rid of her mothers Kimono. It was one of the only two things she still had that belonged to her mother.

Now all she had to do was bathe. So, once more she set off. It was barely daybreak when she came upon a small lake, miles away from anything. She jumped in clothed with her new attire and her breath escaped her as she felt the chill of the water. It was unnaturally cold.

She began to swim about and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Just as she turned to it, it lunged at her. Claws out stretched, it's face plastered into a sneer. At first she fought but it had the advantage of breathing under water. She soon began to feel lightheaded. Just before her world went dark she saw a flash and felt someone grab her wrist and wrench her upward, then she gave into the blissful black.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

* * *

Wow i sware, this story is gonna have like a soundtrack at the rate I'm going, I hope I'm picking good songs, let me know...REVIEW! I would like 3 before the next chapter, they help to fuel my musings...I have something planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song Incomplete...


	8. Love's Divide

Chapter 8

Love's Divide

* * *

_"Momma, Momma, look I found some flowers."_

_A small wolf demon with beautiful flowing red hair began to run towards her mother, her glowing green eyes shining. Her mother was seated on a rock, her black hair in pig tails. Her own green eyes gazing lovingly at the approaching child, she smiled warmly._

_"Yes sweet child, I see them, they are Irises."_

_"But isn't that my name"_

_"Yes it is, my sweet."_

_The young girl looked at the flowers for a few moments in deep thought._

_"I don't think that my name fits me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well they are so perfect... How can I ever be as pretty as an Iris."_

_"You already are, my dear, right here" The elder wolf demon placed her hands to her bosom._

_"Really, momma?"_

_"Really, Ayame"_

_The small child gave her mother a hug and ran off further into the field to continue picking flowers. She picked a Chinese forget-me-not and turned to show her mother, only to discover she was no longer there. She noticed that the sky had become slightly darker and the scent of rain was hanging in the air, a storm was approaching. She needed to find her mother._

_"Momma, Momma where are you? Momma?"_

_It continued to grow darker and the temperature was dropping rapidly._

_"Momma, where are you, its so cold Momma, why is it so dark, I'm scared Momma."_

_The small child hugged herself and sat down amongst the flowers. She began to sob uncontrollably and continued to call for her mother._

_"Momma...MOMMA! where are you?"_

* * *

"Momma!" Ayame cried out in her sleep. She was covered with a blanket and was lying on her bed in her corner of the cave. Asleep, after having almost drowned. Though she didn't know it, she wasn't alone. Someone heard her cry out and ran to her side. It was the only sign of life they had besides her weak pulse that had slowly been gaining for the three days she had been asleep.

"Give it up Katane, she isn't going to wake up"

"If you are so sure she isn't going to wake up then why are you here?"

"...-.-..."

"I knew it, you really do care about her."

"..."

"Koga you have to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"We both know what, she's suicidal Koga, next time you could be too late, she really could die."

"She won't die, she just wont"

And, apparently sick of the conversation he got up and left the room. Katane knew that another visit from him would only add to the already negative aura filling the room.

'What an asshole.'

She looked down at her heavily breathing princess. Then at the small black bird next to her.

'What is so special about this bird?'

She watched as it rose up and flew out into the main cave.

* * *

**'God why does everyone think I'm so in love with Ayame?'**

**'Because I am'**

**'No I'm not, I love Kagome'**

**'And she loves Inuyasha'**

**'She doesn't love me, but who else do I have'**

**'I have Ayame'**

**'but do I love her, or is she a last resort.'**

**'Thats for my soul to know and my heart to find out I guess...'**

Koga walked towards the last empty bed. He had sent the rest of his tribe back home. He put Ginta in charge. He had to stay to lead her people until she wasn't asleep any longer. Hakkaku had confronted him the night before they left.

* * *

"Koga don't leave her people without a leader."

"I don't have that kind of power."

"You have more power than you think, everyone does"

"What are you saying"

"Don't let her die Koga, her people can't take it and neither can you."

* * *

This had enraged him but before he could retort Hakkaku had turned around and walked away. As he lay under the furs he gazed at the ceiling. He felt sleep come over him and happily gave into it. As he drifted off he didn't notice the small black bird that had landed on his stomach.

* * *

_'Where am I and why the hell is it so cold'_

_He sniffed the air._

_'And whos crying?'_

_He looked around. It was really dark and he didn't like the aura around him. He looked towards the scent of tears and his eyes widened._

_'Is that Ayame...wait...it can't be, she's just a child.'_

_He could hear her from where he was about fifty feet away. She had brilliant red hair that rolled in waves over her shoulders and beautiful green eyes._

_"Momma, why did you leave me, where are you?"_

_'I should help her.'_

_He ran towards her. Then stopped in front of her. She looked up at him and her crying slowed._

_"You look familiar"_

_"My name is Koga. Are you O.K.?"_

_"I think so, I lost my momma. It got so dark. I'm scared Koga."_

_The small child latched onto his leg._

_"It's O.K. where do you think she went."_

_"I don't know, she was looking at the Irises I picked for her and then she was gone."_

_He looked around and then froze. Ayame, but it wasn't, it was very close but not quite._

_'What the hell'_

_He decided to go towards the scent._

_"Why don't you come with me"_

_"O.K."_

_He picked her up on his back and ran towards the scent, and stopped dead when he came upon a woman with black hair in pigtails and the child's green eyes. She looked worried. The scent had stopped. Then the child on his back let out a cry._

_"MOMMA"_

_Koga winced._

_"So we found her"_

_He smiled at the lady as he helped the child off of his back._

_"Momma!"_

_She ran up and latched onto the woman in front of her._

_"Oh my sweet child, my dear Ayame."_

_Koga froze. This child was Ayame, but how. Before he could ponder it further the woman turned to him._

_"Thank you, um...what was your name?"_

_Ayame piped up._

_"Koga"_

_"Well thank you, Koga"_

_"Your welcome milady"_

_He was still trying to digest the fact that this bubbly child was Ayame._

_"Thank you Koga"_

_He looked down, Ayame was speaking to him._

_"Your welcome"_

_She smiled at him. At that moment he noticed how pretty she was when she smiled. He also realized that he hadn't seen her smile once since he had arrived. He smiled back. Then he smelled tears again. He looked at the woman and Ayame and neither were crying, so he decided to investigate. The scent wasn't far away._

_"I must take my leave, farewell."_

_He walked away and followed the scent._

* * *

Koga started as he awoke. He was in the cave, Ayame's cave.

'I was asleep? It seemed so real.'

He still smelled tears, coming from Ayame's part of the cave. He walked over to it, having never noticed the black bird that had flown away the moment he awoke. He walked towards her bed where she sat crying.

She didn't notice as she was enveloped in a warm and comforting embrace. She needed to cry. For her mother, herself, for Katane, and Koga. She cried for all her people and her grandfather. For her past and her present, and for her undoubtedly unfortunate future. She cried for everyone who couldn't cry, and everyone who could, and didn't care if anyone saw her. She felt like a trapped animal. No one would let her escape. Only when she had cried enough to dry her eyes did she notice that she was not alone. She looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes that seemed to go on forever, and, feeling like she could run into them and hide forever, she did something she knew she would surely pay for later.

* * *

4 reviews please

Arigouto

Siren

* * *


	9. Bye Bye Birdie

Chapter 9

Bye Bye Birdie

She buried her head in his chest as her crying slowed. As she clutched him she felt Hayate land on her shoulder. Then both she and Koga fell asleep right where they were. (Is Hayate weird or what?)

Kawaii

"Koga, Koga, come here, I want you to meet my daddy."

He looked around and spotted little Ayame again.

'What the hell how did I end up here again.'

He decided to go to the child again when he reached her he noticed her mother, who was sitting on a rock, her hair once again in pigtails and her green eyes shining. Next to her Ayame was making a crown of flowers and humming to herself, her hair once again rolling in waves over her shoulders. She was gazing at him intently.

"Daddy's over there, Koga"

Ayame pointed behind her. Koga's eyes widened in shock when the man stepped forward.

Kawaii

Ayame was confused.

'Where am I?'

She looked around and she spotted her mother on a rock, herself only much younger talking to...Koga. Her father was walking towards Koga and he seemed to stiffen. When she went to step forward a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She whirled around and came face to face with the human form of Hayate.

Kawaii

"Hello Koga, it's nice to meet you"

He held out his hand and gave a toothy half smile, half smirk.

"Hello"

Koga was in shock, this man looked exactly like him except he had red hair instead of black. He had the same eyes, and the same smile and the same height, his hair was in a ponytail, and, Koga was willing to bet, if you weighed them both they would be pretty close weight wise.

"I should probably go"

"If you feel the need"

"..."

Koga walked away before it got any weirder.

Kawaii

Ayame watched his reaction to her father and smirked.

'I forgot, he never met my parents, they died right before I met him'

She turned to Hayate.

"Why are you making him enter my memory?"

Hayate gestured toward Koga, who was walking away, and being abruptly followed by the younger version of Ayame. He was thinking something when the child walked up to him.

"What are you thinking about Koga?"

He turned towards her.

"Did you follow me?"

"Yes."

"I'm thinking about someone I know, I hurt her feelings"

"Are you in love?"

"I don't know"

She cocked her head for a moment and looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"You should apologize then."

He looked at her for a moment before smiling at her.

"Your right, Ayame, I'll go apologize right now."

"O.K."

She gave him a huge smile.

"and Ayame"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

With that said he sped off in search of some way out.

Ayame looked at Hayate and said the only thing she could think to say.

"Explain."

Hayate did just that, she opened her mouth and explained.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_And there were voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
His scent of magic the beauty that's been.  
Well I was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart.  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why.  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

When she finished her song/explanation Hayate closed her mouth and smiled at Ayame, and before she could question anything Ayame awoke. For some reason she felt like she was being watched but all she could see was black. Koga.

'Oh shit.'

She turned bright red and attempted to hide her head in his chest further. She felt him place his hands on her shoulders and push her off his chest. When she realized what he was doing she looked down and her hair fell across her face. Then she heard Koga's voice.

"Ayame look"

She slowly turned her head to look behind her and her eyes became huge. Behind her were not one, not two, but her entire tribe looking at her with one of three looks.

O.O

O.o

-.-,

The ones who were crying only consisted of girls in her tribe who either loved Koga, or thought that her current position was somehow sweet. She must have turned every shade of red ever and even a few that no one knew existed before she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"out, out, EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET OUT NOW!"

They all stared at her for a few seconds before she started to growl and they all made their way out.

'Kami, how embarrassing'

Once everyone was out she went to fall back on her bed but collided with something half way. She turned around and came face to face with Koga.

He was expecting an explosion, what came next was nothing short of shocking.

"Wanna take a walk?"

He blinked at her faor a few moments before he smirked at her.

"Sure"

* * *

I dont own inuyasha or the song Listen to your heart by hdt...i only own the plot.Sorry so short, in case you dont know or couldn't interpret it from the song, Hayate has done her job and she is long gone, Kawaii is a scene seperator so you know...I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story and I think I should answer reviews, OK? Here we go...

Please review this story once you read it, it keeps my muses alive happy and healthy...

Hotaru: Me likey reviews, yumm more please...

Amaya: right, uh what she said...

So listen to the muses REVIEW...only flame for a good reason, no flames about me asking for reviews, please...

Love ,and even more if you review

Siren O.o


	10. A Long Night

Chapter 11

A LONG NIGHT

The sun had long since set and the cool autumn air was setting in, wrapping itself around everything in its path. As the air grew chilled two wolves could be seen walking solemnly next to each other neither one making any move to start a conversation. The man, Koga, had long black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and chilling blue eyes. The woman, Ayame, had flaming red hair that was now flowing freely about her shoulders and shining green eyes. As they walked towards the sunset they could easily have been mistaken for a couple who was very much in love, if only.

**!Kinky Fresh!**

She turned to him and opened her mouth to say something before quickly shutting it again. She shook her head slightly and turned back towards the path. He however had noticed.

"Yes?" he didn't turn his head away from the path.

"Nothing...except..."

"What?" he said slightly more agitated.

She sighed as she looked at the full moon.

"Nothing"

He was confused, a feeling that wasn't entirely new to him. He noticed her begin to mumble under her breath and thats when he decided to intervene. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Ayame, are you with me?"

"Rainbow, so happy, Amaya, love you, moon"

She continued to mumble, apparently completely unfazed by the fact that Koga was right in front of her face. She had a weird sort of glazed look in her eyes. Like she was asleep. He stared at her for a minute, before she kind of fell limp, asleep.

She had been extremely tired but so out of it she hadn't noticed. Koga hadn't noticed how far they had wandered from the cave, or how dark it had gotten. So he decided to find a place where they could sleep tonight, getting home while carrying Ayame through woods that were demon infested didn't bode well in his mind. Once he found a small cave a few miles away he lay her down in it and let her sleep, he stayed up to watch guard. She said a few things quite often all through the night that were extremely puzzling to him. She kept repeating the name Amaya, over and over again. She also said things like 'love you, protection, away...' but mostly she slept soundly. It was the calmest he'd seen her since he had arrived.

**!Kinky Fresh!**

The sun rose over a cold, frostbitten morning. Ayame blinked once, twice, then slowly opened her eyes. There was Koga. He was dozing, she looked at him so content and she made her decision. Though most wolves couldn't read or write, the leaders had to know how, so she grabbed a stick and quietly wrote her message in the dirt.

_I need to leave, It is my hope you will find solace in these words, you are now my tribes leader as well, consider it a farewell gift, from a friend. You may show my people my Iris as proof that you are in charge now, take care of my people, they need someone like you. Love always._

_Ayame._

As badly as she wanted to cry she couldn't his nose would pick up on it instantly. She quickly added something she was sure he wouldn't care about but would dispel her people.

_Don't worry about me._

She pulled the Iris from her hair and dropped it by her name, and before Koga could awaken she slipped out of the cave, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

She didn't want to cause her people any more trouble, or Koga and this was the best option. She wouldn't talk to anyone, maybe if she angered the right demon he would free her from this world. She could only hope.

She ran for most of the day, avoiding any people or villages along the way, she caught Inuyasha's scent at one point but it faded quickly. She noticed the sky clouding, late in the day.

'Perfect they won't be able to find me then.'

She didn't have any idea where she was but she noticed a scent of a human nearby.

'Can't be too dangerous, it's only a human.'

She slumped from exhaustion against a tree and sleep overcame her.

**!Kinky Fresh!**

Bankotsu was craving bloodshed it had been two days since his last kill and he was sure he would break if he didn't kill someone soon. He shoved through some shrubs where he thought he had heard movement, which could mean only one thing, dinner. As he pushed through the shrubs he came across something MUCH better than dinner.

'Is that Koga's woman? This is too perfect, what the hell is she doing out here? Who cares, I may get some bloodshed after all, but for now she's coming with me.'

Careful not to wake the sleeping princess he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, disposing of her Katana. As he walked towards the wolf caves only one thought was running through his mind.

'Revenge is sweet.'

He smirked as he shifted the girl ever so slightly and continued walking.

**Scene seperator!Kinky Fresh!**

**Sorry so short, kinky fresh is my saying so don't steal it its mine! but inuyasha isn't...Betcha weren't expecting that? I sware this is the last time she runs away like that, but i was trying to lead into this it took forever...once again I'd like to remind you people to check out Nevaeh Azaleas fanfics...they flippin rock, shes doing a great job...keep it up chiccy, since she also gives me the most reviews. (gives her pocky) none for you mean people who don't review (sticks out tongue) but if you start to review you get pocky too. just push the magic button**

**PUSH IT!**

**love you all**

**Siren XD**


	11. The Lunar Rainbow

**Chapter 11**

**The Lunar Rainbow**

* * *

As he headed in the direction of the wolf dens he contemplated his plan. He walked the entire night, making sure that Banryou was on the opposite side of the woman, not that she could lift it, but it was better to be safe than sorry. When dawn started to make itself known he noticed some movement from the woman. He felt her stiffen and knew she must have figured it out. He knew what was coming.

'three, two, one…'

Then, as if on cue, she began to stuggle.

"Quit moving around woman, or I'll kill you now, and that would totally screw my plan into the ground, so cut it out wench."

She stiffened again. He could feel her eyes looking at him.

"What plan?"

" Think of it as a farewell present to Koga."

"Then you'll be the death of me"

She began to struggle again.

'Damn she must really love him'

"You must really love him. Well you don't leave me any choice"

He swiftly knocked her out with his foot. A trickle of blood escaped from her mouth as she fell limp once more.

Even he, a human, could tell when he was approaching the wolf den's. There was an oddly depressed aura about. He smirked to himself.

'perfect'

As he approached the cave entrance he could tell he wasn't welcome, as he had expected. All the wolves tensed and one stepped forward preparing to attack. He looked at him and smirked.

"I wouldn't"

They had noticed that he was carrying something but no one had seen what it was. It had a blanket over it he pulled it away to reveal Ayame.

"Now, if you don't want me to kill her, take me to Koga."

The one that was going to attack him stepped back and a woman stepped forward. She didn't look him in the eye.

"Come with me"

They all parted and growled at him, some of the women were glaring at him, and a group of girls who looked a little younger than her were actually crying.

The woman led him to the back of the cave where Koga sat, his hair concealing his face in a low ponytail. He had been thinking.

"milord."

He looked up at Katane, behind her stood someone he couldn't make out.

"Bankotsu is here to see you"

"What"

He growled as he rose in one stiff movement. Bankotsu stepped forward, a smirk set in his face.

"Whats the smirk for bastard?"

Bankotsu just cocked his head and dropped something on the floor, placing his foot over it. Koga glanced down.

'Ayame!'

_

* * *

Of all the things I believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears form behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

* * *

Her hair was stringy with what looked like sweat and blood. She was breathing slowly. He clenched his fists at his sides.

"What do you want."

"You know I'm not sure, exactly."

_

* * *

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

* * *

He began to push his foot down on her stomach. She grunted and her eyes fluttered open, a pained expression immediately overcoming her features.

"No…"

She impulsivly reached to her hair to grab her Iris, only to find it missing. Her hand fell limp against her stomach.

"You won't find it there dear, it seems Koga has it."

Indeed stuffed in his leg fur wrap was Ayame's Iris. Slightly crumpled but there all the same.

"Koga?"

She winced.

"What? No get away, someone kill him. Forget me, destroy him."

"You heard the girl, attack me"

"You bastard."

"Your one to talk, playing with this poor girl's emotions."

He kicked her to the side where the girls that had been crying before huddled around her. The wolves moved to attack but Koga put up a hand.

"He's mine."

_

* * *

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

* * *

He immediately pulled out Banryou and sent a wave of energy at him, which was easily avoided. Koga pulled out his Katana and threw it to the ground behind him.

"Your death won't satisfy me unless I destroy you with my bare hands."

And so Koga lunged at him.

_

* * *

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

* * *

Bankotsu laughed as he dodged him.

"You and Inuyasha, your both fools, blinded by affection."

Koga glared at him.

"Don't EVER compare me to that mutt."

"OOOOh have I touched a nerve?"

"Shut up already"

Koga lunged at him again, this time Bankotsu put out an arm, and knocked him back on the floor.

"I'm sick of toying around, I'm here for revenge, now, this ends."

Just before Bankotsu attacked someone stopped him.

"Bankotsu"

It was coming from behind him.

_

* * *

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

* * *

Ayame was standing there, obviously weak but still there she pulled all of her energy together and lunged at him grabbing Koga's Katana . She stopped all of a sudden and threw it at an immense speed. Before he could defend himself it had pierced his chest.

"Don't touch him"

As she crumpled to the floor the last of her energy escaping, every one of them attacked him.

_

* * *

Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mineI want you but I'm not giving in this time_

* * *

Bankotsu couldn't stop them and his banryou had been kicked to the side, all he could do was lay there, and accept death. He died with a smirk on his face, the way he wanted to._

* * *

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

* * *

As every one sourounded bankotsu Koga got up from the ground, his eyes immediately caught Ayame, she was sitting on the floor her head lowered, he immediately rushed over to her and sat down.

" Did you need some fresh air? No running away this time, O.K."

Ever so slightly she nodded, he helped her up, she kept her head bowed, and helped her outside. He took her to the place where she had been that night she had fallen into depression. He looked up towards the moon,

It had been the lunar rainbow for a few days now, he was wondering if she had noticed, apparently not. She began to shiver and he very slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while she sat there staring into her lap.

"Ayame"

He grabbed her hand and when he let go she looked to her hand. There sat her Iris. For the first time she smiled.

"Thank you"

_

* * *

When the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star_

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOH KAWAII? No? well I thot sooooo….hehehehehehehehe weirdly enough that came to me on the way to school the other day…hehehehe

REVIEW please…my muses are dying, you aren't a murderer are you?

Love yas

Siren….

Disclaimer: I don't own michelle branch's goodbye to you, and inuyasha…


	12. Are You Dreaming Tonight

Chapter Twelve

Are You Dreaming Tonight…

She looked up at him.

"You know what"

"What?"

"I feel like a swim."

He stared at her as she got up and ran over to the river, when she arrived she jumped in, fully clothed. She called him over to her.

"Koga, come on in, it's great…"

He stared at her for a minute, before she broke the silence.

"I've been thinking."

"About?"

" The truth is, you don't know me and I'll never be what you want me to be."

She was lying on her back floating on the river, her face towards the sky thats when she noticed.

" The moon…"

He smiled.

"looks familiar, huh?"

Her brows knitted.

"Too familiar…"

"You know what I feel like a swim too."

He jumped in about two feet from her causing her to start as he disturbed the once still water. She had to go underwater again to get used to the shock. She opened her eyes underwater and decided to play a little joke on him. She grabbed his ankle and yanked down while pushing herself upwards. As she reached the surface she discovered he was nowhere in sight. She turned around and he was right there a huge grin on his face.

"What are you…"

But before she could finish her sentence he had grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her under the water. As she closed her eyes she felt his lips press themselves against hers. Sheer shock overwhelmed her and she easily gave into it. As he continued to kiss her she began to grow light headed so she began to pull him upwards so that they would be above the water and she could breathe.

He looked at her for a few minutes.

"The truth is you are exactly the way that I want you to be…"

She blushed and in the distance, a bird began to sing…

---fin---

So should I write an epilogue or leave it...let me know, if i write an epilogue, I'll thank all my reviewers...

Siren66


	13. New Begginings

New Begginings

She was crying again. Small splotches of ground moistened by her tears. She looked up at the crescent moon and smiled. She remembered the first time she had come here. She rubbed her now swollen stomach and sighed. The air around her was chill with the beginnings of autumn. She shivered and bit her lip, before smirking. She addressed the person who had appeared behind her without even looking at him.

"Hello Koga"

"Well I guess I was wasting my time worrying about your safety, but still…"

"What do you think of Akiko?"

"For what, Ayame"

"For her"

She spoke as she rubbed her stomach.

"Whatever you decide will be OK with me Ayame. Now get back to the cave before you get your pregnant self killed."

'Of course I shouldn't have expected anything from him, he's afraid of my mood swings, and for good reason'

She smiled remembering the last one. It had involved every unbreakable object in her room hurtling at him. Then he had started yelling at her, she had broken into sobs and then he had tried to comfort her, which made her throw every breakable object in the room at him. Needless to say, he was pretty scarred in the arms so he was staying a safe distance away. She started to get up and was about to fall over when she felt him push her up.

"Thanks" She said breathlessly.

"This little one is gonna be the death of her mother if she doesn't get here soon" She added as a quick afterthought.

He smirked. "Yeah well you wanted a baby, you got one, so no complaining."

This earned him a bonk on the head and an agitated glare. He knew what was coming and made a beeline for the cave before she could do anything. Then she called to him.

"Wait, I want some pancake batter!"

She smiled remembering the yummy doughy flat pieces of food that Kagome had given them as a mating gift. She wanted some, NOW! She had wobbled halfway to the cave when her water broke.

"Damn it, now I'll never get my pancake batter" She glowered.

Just as the first contraction hit Koga appeared with a small amount of pancake batter.

"A peace offering for my very pregnant ma-" He stared at her lying on the ground clutching her stomach.

"You know it would be nice if there was someone nearby to help me up." She said emphasizing the last three words.

He rushed over to her and slowly helped her up and they started towards the cave. She bonked him on the head.

"Another contraction?"

"No, you forgot my pancake batter"

He gave her a questioning look and she was about to open her mouth and let him have it when another contraction hit.

"Damn it"

When they finally reached her cave they laid her up and gave her a nursemaid to deliver the baby. She bustled around with a smile on her face. She was all over the delivery room. Every woman who gave birth here had this room, it was the only secluded part of the cave besides her own bed area. She groaned as another contraction hit and glared at the back of the womans head. She was humming, how could she be humming, Ayame was dying, at least that's how it felt. The woman bustled over and lifted the fur covering her lower half. She got a weird look on her face somewhere between joy and confusion.

"Yes" Ayame said agitated.

"Your fully dilated. That's normal but the baby is crowning. That's an extremely quick delivery, most women would kill for that kind of delivery. She growled.

"So I push right?"

"Yes dear"

Ayame resisted the urge to kill the woman and began to push as hard as she could. After a half hour of pushing and yelling the child entered the world. However the pain didn't stop. The woman proceeded to check her and then with a smile on her face proclaimed happily.

"Your having twins milady"

She looked at her like she was gonna kill her.

"I'm what?"

"Having twins and the second ones ready to come out, please push"

Ayame could have sworn she was dying but somehow she did it. So in the end she had a little girl and a little boy. Ayame hadn't considered names for a boy so she named him Kioshi. Meerly because unlike his sister who had screamed with all her might at her coming into the world he had remained silent and had submitted to all of the nurses checks to make sure he was normal.

The nurse handed her her two infants, Kioshi and Akiko and let Koga in. He stared at the children for a moment.

"Twins?"

He was to late she was already asleep and as she dozed his little girl reached for him. He walked over and picked her up. She was an exact clone of Ayame except…she had blue eyes. He looked at his son, who appeared to be his exact copy, if not for his shining green eyes, his mother's eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanx to the following people who reviewed for my story:

**Doggie Girl**

**punkAmaya**

Archerelf

**angel61991**

**Nevaeh Azalea**

kelli

**wolfgurl24**

**RebelQueen**

lily

Anjel Rocker

chibi Ayame

Mistress Blu

siren66 tell me what you think!


End file.
